


A Furry Wiggling Gift

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [13]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Puppies yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack?  What is that?”  Mark asked, rubbing his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Furry Wiggling Gift

Mark was sleeping so peacefully that Jack almost couldn’t bring himself to wake him up, but Pip was wiggling in his arms, desperate for freedom. 

Jack had gone to the trouble of waking up unreasonably early to walk down the street in his pajamas and pick up an energetic wiggling golden retriever.  The runt of the litter, exactly the one Mark had picked out not a week earlier. 

Jack told him the day they visited that they couldn’t get a dog at the moment, but the following day, Jack returned to the house to ask if he could pick the puppy up on Christmas morning. 

The moment he picked her up, Jack fell in love with him tiny, yipping friend and had affectionately named her Pip. 

He then made his way back home, Pip in tow, to stand by Mark’s side of the bed, hovering over his snoozing boyfriend. 

Giggling, he dropped Pip on the bed near Mark’s face, letting her explore at will. 

After padding around for a moment, she came to the decision that she would nuzzle and lick at Mark’s face curiously. 

“Oh, Jack, that’s gross. Stop.”   He swatted at the air before settling back into bed. 

Jack covered his mouth with his hand to try and muffle his laughter. 

Still curious, Pip climbed onto Mark’s back, sniffed at his hair, tilted her head, and….bit Mark’s ear. 

Well, that hadn’t been what Jack was expecting. 

Mark either for that matter. 

Crying out in surprise, he shot up, causing Pip to fall back onto the mattress. 

Yelping, she scrambled over to Jack, curling into his arms. 

“Jack?  What is that?”  Mark asked, rubbing his ear.  

“Well, this is Pip and she’s supposed to be your Christmas present, but you scared the shit out of the poor little thing. 

“Oh, God.  I’m sorry!” Mark scooted over, closer to Jack and Pip, trying to console the trembling ball of fur. 

Jack held her out for Mark to hold and Pip immediately relaxed into his chest as soon as he cradled her.  She nuzzled into him when he began to scratch behind her ears. 

“Jack?” 

“Hm?”

“Is this the puppy I wanted?” Mark asked, booping Pip on the nose.  She nibbled on his finger. 

Jack smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah.” 

Mark leaned over, pecking Jack on the lips, careful not to squish the adorable bundle of happiness lying on his chest. 

Jack showered Mark’s face with butterfly kisses before pulling away, “I’m gonna go make some coffee. Then we can open the rest of the presents alright?” 

Mark nodded, watching Jack walk away with a soft smile. 

A few minutes later, Jack was still waiting for coffee to brew when he heard the scritch-scratch of paws on the tiled floor. 

At an insistent tugging sensation on his pajamas, Jack looked down to see Pip playing with his pant leg. 

Looking around, he noticed Mark had not joined her, so he assumed him to be showering. 

Bending down, he scratched under the dog’s chin “You’re so adore-“

His fingers brushed against something on the bow wrapped around Pip’s neck. 

“Watcha got, girl?” He asked her playfully, twisting the bow around to inspect it.

It was a ring.  A gold ring was securely attached to the scarlet bow. 

Jack carefully removed the ribbon, detaching the ring and allowing Pip to play with his pant leg again. 

He stood up to inspect it, twirling it around in his fingertips.  He caught the sight of an inscription on the inside and brought it closer to his face to read it. 

_My sunny skies and rain clouds._

That’s something that Mark always said to him.  He called _Jack_ his sunny skies and rain clouds.

Was this……was this an engagement ring? Was Mark asking him to _marry_ him? 

He cradled the band in his hands, tears springing to his eyes while he stared down at it.  A hand slid underneath his to support his hands while another covered the ring, blocking Jack’s view of it. 

Their jumbled hands still between them, Mark pressed his face into Jack’s shoulder. 

His voice rumbled against Jack’s skin, “My beautiful Sean, with a smile like burning stars, with eyes like clear sunny days and thoughts like rain clouds.  My breathtaking Sean with skin like the smooth curl of silk and a heartbeat that matches my breathing. My world, my hopes and dreams.”  The hands holding Jack’s tightened. “Will you _please_ become my husband?” 

Jack instantly burst into sobs, clutching at the ring.  He somehow managed to push out the words, “Yes, yes!  Oh, my love yes!  I’ll marry you.  Oh my God, Mark.” 

Mark took the rings from Jack’s shaking fingers as Pip began to roll around and bark, sensing the excitement in the room.  Smiling brightly, he slipped the band onto Jack’s finger, giggling as it fit perfectly. 

“You ass.” Jack said as he tried to mop up his tears. “I was supposed to give you the best present ever this year, but you bested me again.” 

“Oh, my love,” Mark replied, rubbing the side of Jack’s neck as he leaned in close, “you gave me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for.” 

Mark bent and picked up a hopping Pip, scratching her behind her ears as he kissed Jack sweetly, “You said yes.” 


End file.
